En el lago
by fd-potter
Summary: ¿Lily junto al lago, en ropa interior y a punto de tirársele encima? James no lo puede creer, pero está mas que dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella le pida... Drabble James


disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes ni el lugar me pertenecen!! solo estoy loooooca por la pareja!

* * *

Y aquí les presento, hecho por Fede (o mas conocida aqui en ff como fd-potter)...

**En el lago**

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Lily? ¿Para qué quieres ir a los jardines a esta hora?

James la seguía unos pasos por detrás, bastante confundido. Sus pasos sonaban sordos contra el pasto. La noche estaba estrellada, sin luna. Lily le miró con una sonrisa. James no supo decir si era maliciosa o pícara.

-De verdad, Lily, si esto es una broma juro que voy a…

La pelirroja se volteó, mientras caminaba sin mirar el camino.

-Cállate-le pidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

James la miró con ambas cejas alzadas. No se había ofendido, para nada, pero estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Lily le hablaba… de forma tan sexy? Ella nunca había usado ese tono con él. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Vamos hacia el lago?-murmuró, pero parecía que ella no le hubiera escuchado.

La siguió, sin vacilar. Llegaron junto a un árbol y la pelirroja, al fin, se detuvo. Se sacó el chaleco del uniforme y quedó sólo con la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó James, sin entender nada.

-Voy al agua.

-Pero, Lily, qué diablos…

Lily se le acercó, dejando pocos centímetros entre sus bocas. Posó sus manos en su abdomen y le sacó la camisa por la cabeza.

-Voy a meterme. Con o sin ti, James.

-Estamos en mayo-dijo el moreno sonriendo, ya resignado.

Lily volvió a sonreírle con esa sonrisa extraña. La vio sacarse la falda y los zapatos. Sus piernas resaltaban contra la negrura de la noche. Le dio un escalofrío de sólo verla así. La chica comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con parsimonia, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, como retándolo a hacerlo él mismo. Al fin dejó ver sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba ropa interior negra, de encaje. ¿Acaso esta chica quería matarlo? De un momento a otro, lo sabía, le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco o iba a despertar de su sueño. Pero no, todo se sentía muy real y su corazón, a pesar de estar a mil por hora, no sufriría de ninguna aflicción.

-¿Vas a quedarte con esa cara de tonto o me acompañas?

James se acercó a ella, mientras tragaba con dificultad. Lily le sacó los lentes y pasó sus labios con suavidad por su cuello. Deseaba tomar su cara y besarla de una vez, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. La pelirroja le besó, suave, lentamente, haciendo que la deseara más. La tomó por la cintura.

-¡Prongs!

¿Qué diablos hacía Sirius allí? ¿No podía dejarlo tranquilo un momento? Además, vería a Lily toda desnuda. Nada bueno saldría de ello, estaba seguro.

-Prongs, es hora de irse-le gritó su amigo.

Lily le tocó el hombro, y le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió los ojos, desorientado. Sirius había estado zarandeándolo del hombro.

-¡Por fin abres los ojos!-se quejó Remus-. Ya casi es hora de ir a Transformaciones.

A James le costó un momento saber en dónde estaba. ¿De verdad había sido todo un sueño? ¡Pero había sido todo tan real! Aunque ¿Lily en ropa interior, junto al lago a punto de tirársele encima?

-Ah, ya entiendo-dijo Sirius, mirándole la entrepierna, aguantándose la risa-. ¿Estabas teniendo un sueño mojado y no querías despertar? A que era con Evans.

James se puso colorado al instante y luego corrió al baño. Sus tres amigos se reían a carcajadas de él.

-Oh, ya déjenlo-les dijo, con el ceño fruncido, con todos los colores en su cara.

-No te preocupes. Le diremos a McGonagall que tenías un problema muy _duro_-dijo Peter, sin poder parar de reír.

* * *

Hola! guau, ha pasado tiempo! casi 4 meses sin pasarme po ff :S en fin, pasado es pasado!! he vuelto! y es q acabo de escribir este mini mini fic y quise subirlo altiro, pq me conozco, y si no lo subia ahora, no lo iba a subir :P pueso espero q lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado, pq a mi me causo gracia... pobre james! sufriendo por la pelirroja! y sirius q lo despierta del mejor sueño de su vida! jaja q esten bien!! y no me olviden!!! besooooos

Fede... fd-potter


End file.
